


Sugar & Salt: Spinel Fuchsia x Steven Universe

by Gamergirlmoira



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Jealousy, Other, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirlmoira/pseuds/Gamergirlmoira
Summary: It’s been a good four years since Steven Universe has cleared and patched up past issues his rebellion mother, Rose Quartz, has caused. Throughout his long journey of becoming a Crystal Gem, he’s been through a ton of obstacles, made tons of friends, and even had a romantic relationship with his best friend, Connie Maheswaran. All of those experiences led him to making a universal peace with homeworld gems, even the Diamonds.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MightyBunny69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyBunny69/gifts).



> Now I know what you're all wondering. "Why is THIS story on your page? It belongs to KachiDaze772, are you STEALING THIS STORY?!" and blah blah blah yea yea yea I know, but here's the thing. KachiDaze772 has graciously asked if I would adopt the story for her/him for reasons I will not name. I plan on continuing this story in my own writing style, and yes my writing style is different than the original authors. The wonderful author asked me to continue this story since I wrote chp 9 for them, and I will be keeping chps 1-8 the same.

It’s been 4 weeks since Connie and Steven called off their relationship though Connie ignited the idea of their separation but either way, Steven was and still is supportive of Connie’s decision, they may not be lovers anymore but they still are Best Friends. 

BEEP...

“Nrghh…”

BEEP...

“Argh...”

BEEP…

“UGH!”

The 18 year old teenager could deal with anything weather if it’s another gem that has bad blood with his mother, the overwhelming love and affection from the Diamonds, or the world lying on his hands but the provoking sound of an alarm clock? There’s no way he can bare that TERRIBLE sound of the Devil himself.

Steven was barely awake, once he’s up, he can’t get back to sleep ...in some occasions. But for the first time in his life, Steven was actually in school thought it felt odd since he was home schooled for his life and he started off as a sophomore for his first school year. 

Then it hit him

“SCHOOL!” Steven quietly yelled out while springing up from his bed trying to avoid being late for school. He quickly rushed downstairs, creating loud thud noises then noticed Amethyst snoozing down on the couch. 

“Heh, classic Amethyst”

Then Steven ran into the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush (which happened to be a pinkish color) from the toothbrush bucket and squeezed the toothpaste on top of the brush part of the toothbrush and gently scrubbed against his teeth, avoiding any bleeding from the gums. 

After brushing all of his teeth and his tongue, he spat out the toothpaste and washed down his mouth for any remaining toothpaste. Steven then opened a bottle of mouthwash, poured it into the cap, and dump it into his mouth which he gurgled and spat out into the sink then stripped himself of his clothes and hopped into the shower.

“Alright Steven...not to cold, not to cold…” Steven thought to himself while turning on the shower head.

“RAHHH TOO COLD! TOO COLD!”

Steven then quickly adjusted the shower temperature to the left, making it a warm. A bit to Warm.

“AHH TOO HOT! TOO HOT!”

Steven then kept turning it to the right, to the left, to the right, and to the left over and over again until he got the perfect heat.

“Aww….Perfect….” 

Meanwhile….

The warp pad activated a bright light and as soon as the light faded, two very familiar gems appear on top. 

Pearl : The one that knew Rose Quartz the best and belonged to no one & Garnet : A warrior of love and the current leader of the Crystal Gems 

“Hmm...I really thought we were gonna find something disturbing th- AHH AMETHYST!”

Pearl ran to Amethyst and shaked the sleepy purple gem awake, obviously disturbing her.

“Ugh….What is it now, P?” Amethyst asked her friend in a snarky tone 

“Did you wake up Steven?! Is Steven even awake!? HE COULD BE LATE!” 

Pearl overwhelmed Amethyst with the questions and the shaking but all of that stop when the bathroom door knob made a noise.

It was quite an unusual encounter. From what Steven saw, Pearl has gone mad and woken up Amethyst, but from what the Crystal Gems saw, Pearl has jumped into conclusion therefore, she overreacted.

“Oh...Uh h-hi Steven heh heh” Pearl greeted the young man while being embarrassed

“Hey….I’m just gonna go upstairs…” Steven responded while slowly approaching the stairs then running up it, avoiding any more awkwardness.

“Way to make things awkward , Pearl.” Amethyst teased

“I was uh just concerned for Steven, nothing’s wrong with that.” 

“Even if he was late, he could’ve use Lion to transport to school.” Garnet joined in

After changing out of his clothes, packing his stuff up, Steven rushed downstairs and opened the door to find Peedee Fryman at the other side of the door, waiting for him.

“Took you long enough.” Peedee told Steven while pointing at his watch

“Err I overslept a bit.” Steven chuckled while Peedee rolled his eyes while smiling

“Anyways we only got 5 minutes left, we’re going to be late”

“Meh, no problem, we got Lion!”

The two teens barely made it to highschool but nonetheless, they weren’t late thanks to Lion.

“Alright well good luck.” Peedee told Steven then parted ways with Steven to the lockers

As Steven began to enter his locker combination, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was Connie and her boyfriend, Johnny, who is the closest thing to a fuckboy in this school. 

Steven then ignored the pair and opened his locker putting in his backpack, and his books but stuffed his phone down his pocket took out his binder. But unfortunately he ran into an unavoidable “situation”. 

“OH MY GOD! Hi Steven! It’s been awhile.” Connie practically shouted at Steven 

Why must I run into her….

“Yes, yes it has heh heh.”

“Wait have you met boyfriend, Johnny?” Connie eagerly asked

Of course I have ...You wouldn’t shut up about it on Social Media

“Sup.” Johnny said simply

Steven simply nodded back which pleased Connie knowing that Steven hasn’t been in depression or something over their break up.

“Ya know Steven? I feel like you drifted off away from me, we should catch up.” Connie suggested

Maybe because you avoided me after YOU called off our relationship…

“Oh Connie, I would love to but ya know, I’m busy with things and school so I can’t make time.” Steven lied

Connie simply shrugged it off, “Well that’s too bad, lets go Johnny! We can’t be late!”.

“Alright alright, I promise we won’t be” Johnny responded back while walking away with Connie.

Steven walked into class, greeted the teacher, and sat down at his desk between his best friend Peedee and this girl who has a bizarre hair & eye color but unique and her name is Spinel.

“Psst…Steven..”

“Yeah Peedee?”

“Can I borrow a pencil for the rest of the class?”

“Uhh sure…” Steven answered while handing a pencil to Peedee. “Wait why do you need a pencil? Class hasn’t started yet.”

“What? What do you mean? We have a test coming up, Steven.”

“Uhh, I’m pretty sure we don’t.”

“Really? Then why is Mr. Morrison handing out a page of paper?” Peedee pointed out 

“.....Fuck….” Steven said under his breath

Mr. Morrison finally reached Peedee and handed him the test paper

“Good luck on the test Peedee.”

“Thanks, Mr. Morrison.”

Mr. Morrison then reached Steven and placed the test sheet down at his desk and smiled at him.

“Good luck, Mr. Universe.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morrison”

Mr. Morrison then reached Spinel and placed down the test on her desk

“So, you swell about this test, Spinel?” Mr. Morrison asked the Fuchsia, clearly imitating the way she usually talks

Spinel simply shrugged, “We’ll see, won’t we?”. 

After a couple of minutes of Mr. Morrison explaining the rules, the test officially start. Very slow minutes fly past and Steven can’t hold on much longer since the test slipped his mind and the chances of him passing is against him. 

“Huh, this test is somewhat easy.” Peedee thought to himself 

“WHEN WILL THIS CLASS END?! WHEN!? WHEN!? WHEN!?” Steven thought to himself 

“I swear….Mr. Morrison is just weird. And to think he had the audacity to imitate the way I talk.” Spinel thought to herself negatively 

As Spinel was finishing up, she realizes that she might’ve done something wrong on this particular question so she erased her response and written a new response until…

CRACK

“God damn it….” Spinel said to herself under her breath

“Psst hey…”

“Hm?”

“Steven right? Could I borrow a pencil for a bit?” Spinel whispered

“Sure just wait a sec.” Steven quietly answered 

“Mr. Universe & Mrs. Fuschia, sharing answers are you?” Mr. Morrison called out

“Uh no sir, she was just asking for a pencil and-” 

“Ok we’ll see. If what you say is true, then the two of you will serve detention during lunch.”

“Ugh...Alright-”

“Wait hold on, are you being serious? You’re just gonna punish us? And o-over what? A pencil?” Spinel interrupted 

“Well-”

“THAT’S COMPLETE BULLSHI-” 

“Young lady, you will not take that language with me, understood? Just because of that, you caused Steven and yourself 2 more additional days of detention.” 

Steven was simply disappointed that he didn’t really do anything but Spinel on the other hand, she’s pissed as hell but realizes she shouldn’t say anything.

Spinel saw the disappointed look on Steven’s face and couldn’t help but feel a guilt feeling in her stomach. 

“Oh and don’t forget to get a detention slip on your way out of class after.”


	2. Days of Detention

Day 1 of Detention

“What are we supposed to be doin’ in here?” Spinel asked

“Catch up on missing work for any class, and if you don’t have any, just wait out your time.” The teacher answered

Then Mr. Morrison walked out, leaving Steven & Spinel alone...in this classroom. Imagining the gems...well Pearl, might get worried soon, Steven pulled out his phone and messaged his dad.

Steven & Greg texted the following : 

Hey Dad, I may be late for awhile, I’m in detention -

\- Wait why are you in detention??

The teacher misunderstood something….-

Ah...I see now, well good luck, I guess I’ll tell the gems. By the way, put away your phone-

Spinel, completing some missing work, notices Steven putting his phone away and just waiting for the time to end.

“So, you don’t got missing work, don’t cha?”

“Nope, non at all, which is why I’m just waiting for detention to end.”

“Pfft...goody two shoes…..” Spinel said under breath

A couple minutes pass by, and each minute, it feels like it gets slower and slower and slower….

Steven, for some reason, just turn his head to face Spinel, who was heavily focused on her work. Though as Steven notices some unique stuff about Spinel’s appearance, he can’t help his eyes examining her body. From the waist up and the waist below.

Steven begins to lose track of the time, focusing on Spinel and her features. But little did he know, Spinel noticed that Steven was staring at her from the corner of her eye.

“Ya like what ya see, huh?” Spinel smiled

The sudden question stopped Steven on what he was doing and he could feel his face turn a shade of reddish pink.

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?” Steven questioned 

Spinel simply started to laugh cutely which made Steven….smiled for some reason? 

“Don’t play dumb, Universe.” Spinel stated out

“I’m not….Whatever you’re calling me out on, I guarantee you interpret it wrong.” Steven responded back, hopefully changing Spinel’s mind

“Uh huh, rrriiighhht….” Spinel doubted 

“Spinel, if you think I like you-”

“I know you like me, but continue, please continue.” Spinel interrupted 

“Point is, even if I did, I wouldn’t really want to be in another relationship right now….” 

“Anotha’, huh?” 

Spinel is starting to have fun messing around with Steven Universe’s feelings so she says the following :

“Who’d you date, before?” Spinel asked curiously 

“Uh….Don’t worry about it?”

“I wasn’t worried, bbbbuutttt clearly ya don’t want me to know, which is quite interesting if I say so myself .”

“Even if I told ya, I doubt you would believe me.”

Now things are definitely are getting juicy….

“Aww, cmon now, you can tell your best friend Spinel.”

Steven simply looked at Spinel, giving her the “Really?” look.

“Alright, Alright, I gots the memo.”

“But tell me one thing, Mistah Universe…”

“Hm?”

“Am I…... Thicc? ” Spinel asked so sinisterly 

Steven's eyes widened, refusing to answer the odd question which made Spinel giggled.

“Hold on, let me go sharpen my pencil.” Spinel suddenly said

Spinel stood up from her seat and walked up to the pencil sharpener and began to trim down her pencil to a reasonable point.

Steven had Spinel’s question looping in his mind and he doesn’t know why he so hung up over it. Then his eyes shifted onto Spinel…..specifically her back side….. her lower half ….

“Huh….” 

After the first day of after school detention ended, Steven & Spinel packed up their things and prepared to head home but….

“Wait before we part ways, Steven, do you mind givin’ me yuh number? Spinel asked

Steven thought about it for a sec, sure it was out of the blue and a bit weird but other then that, Spinel did seem friendly.

“Errr….Why not?” Steven answered

And just like that, Steven and Spinel exchanged numbers and began to walk to their home. 

“Hey! Steven!!” Spinel shouted from a distance. 

Steven then turned around and saw his newly made friend hold up the peace sign and so did he in return, which made Spinel ...smile.

As Steven arrived home, he saw all three gems waiting for him

“Uhh...Hey guys….”

“STEVEN WHERE WERE YOU!??!? I WAS WORRIED SICK!!” Pearl yelled while grabbing Steven and shaking him back and forth.

“Pearl, it’s fine, I was only in detention heh heh.” Steven chuckled 

“Detention!? For what!?” Pearl asked 

“Uhh...I’m too tired to explain, I’m heading to bed.” Steven told Pearl while heading inside, upstairs

Steven laid on his back, closing his eyes, on his bed trying to fall asleep.

BZZZ…

BZZZ…

The nonfications and his phone turning on caught Steven’s attention. When he checked his phone, he received the following messages : 

-Peedee : How was detention??

-Connie : Lol you got Detention

“Oh wow, that’s the first message Connie sent me in awhile.” Steven thought himself while pulling up messages.

Detention was fine - 

\- Oh I bet it really was 

Now onto Connie….

Yeah I guess it’s funny-

Wait how did you know I have detention-

-Peedee told me lol

Steven then received another text message….from Spinel?

“How did she ...Oh right, we gave each other our numbers….” 

-So yuh gonna tell me?

Tell you what?-

-Who yuh dated in that past, of course

Alright, if you want to know so badly, I’ll tell you tomorrow-

Steven waited for a response from Spinel but instead, he got left on “Read” which he absolutely hated. Steven began to feel sleepy so he put his phone down and dozed off into a slumber….

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP 

Steven immediately stood up from his seat and checked the time to make sure he wasn’t going mad.

“What!? It’s 7:20 Already!? I just slept 23 minutes ago…Damn time flies by fast…” 

Steven completely stood up from his bed, got through his morning yawns and stretches, and did his daily routine of preparing for school...minus the last minute late stuff…

A Couple Minutes After

“Well anyways, good luck.” Peedee told Steven while parting ways with him in school, even though they share first period

Steven then walked to his locker just to find Spinel Fuschia on the locker next to his….how convenient. “I hope she forgets….I hope she forgets….I hope she forgets…” was the thought looping around Steven’s mind.

Steven then placed his stuff down and entered his locker combination and successfully unlocked it. He unpacked his stuff, kept his phone in his pocket and placed his backpack in his locker and finally shuts the locker close but to his surprise…. Spinel was looking at him ….I guess the time has come.

“Soooo, yuh gonna tell me?” Spinel eagerly asked

Steven sighed in defeat but what harm could be done if he just simply told her.

“Connie...It was Connie.” Steven finally admitted 

Spinel stood there and stared at Steven. Was she surprised? Was she shocked? Did she even know how to react?

“BWAAHAHAHHWAAHAHAH!!” 

“Uhh what’s so funny?” Steven asked

“It’s just that….it’s that you dated that bitch and now she’s with the school’s biggest fuckboy.” Spinel chuckled

“Yeah yeah whatever, let’s just head to class now.”

After 7 Hours of Despair

Steven headed to the main entrance to finally leave school until a source of a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Goin’ somewhere, Mistah Universe? You know we still have 2 more days of detention right?” Spinel interrogated 

“UGH FUCK! GOD DAMN IT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” Steven intensely thought to himself 

“Well I do now….” Steven responded back

Spinel walked back to the detention room with Steven being right behind her but something about Spinel just keeps stealing Steven’s attention like her bizarre yet beautiful hair but there are others things about her like her unique dress style.

Day 2 of Detention

“So...what do we do now? Assuming both of us don’t have missin’ work for our classes.” Spinel asked

“We could get to know each other better….” Steven recommended 

“You mean like open up about our fweelings, talk about our issues, and our life? Ugh…”

“No...Well, not exactly, let’s take it slow first. What do you like to do in your spare time?”

Spinel thought about this question for a couple seconds, not sure what to say but she figured she tell Steven since this is a “bonding” moment. 

“I like to….Use my scythe…” Spinel opened up

“Wait what!? You have a scythe!?” Steven asked while his pupil changed into stars

“Y-yeah heh heh…” Spinel answered while slightly blushing

“That’s so cool!! Where’d you even get it from?”

“Oh my parents imported it from Japan for me since it was Birthday.” 

“Oh wow, you parents are really nice, huh?” Steven asked while looking down at the floor and thinking about what his life would have been like if his mother was around.

Spinel caught on decently fast that Steven was thinking about something right after asking a question about her parents. “Yeah they are really nice and I bet your parents are really nice huh?” 

“Well my dad is since he’s the only parent I have.” Steven slightly chuckled

“Oh...Wh-what happened….”

Spinel wanted to ask Steven a personal question but since it is a personal question, she felt she didn’t have the right to know so she stopped in the middle of asking her question. 

“Go on, you can ask me anything, Spinel.” Steven assured her 

Spinel simply stared at Steven, hesitant to ask but she built up the courage to ask him.

“W-what happened to your mom?”

“She uhh...She died while giving birth to me...It’s complicated really.” 

“Oh….Sorry I as-”

“No no, It’s fine, we’re getting to know each other after all.” Steven interrupted 

A couple minutes of silence occurred between them since both of them were looking for something to talk about until a bright idea hit Steven’s head.

“Wait, have you been to funland?” Steven asked

“No...Why?”

“Perfect, I can take you there if ya like but on the weekends though.” Steven suggested 

“Yuh mean...Like a date?” Spinel teased Steven which made him slightly blush

“No, of course not, more like two friends hanging out?”

“Heh alright I’ll come...what time?”

“Uhh does Saturday evening sound good?” Steven asked

“Eh, sounds good to me.” Spinel answered

Spinel ripped out a piece of paper from her binder and wrote down her address and gave it to Steven who folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

“Alright, cya then.”

Spinel didn’t say anything but she did flashed Steven a smile and just like that their continue their bonding session to kill time and leave detention.


	3. The Fun of Weekends

BEEP….

“Urgh…”

BEEP….

“Nrghh…”

BEEP….

“AGH! GOD DAMN IT!”

Steven grabbed his phone and checked the time. “Huh Saturday, 6:30 AM….Wait, Saturday!? WOOO LETS GO BABY! 3 DAYS OF DETENTION IS OVVEERR!!”.

“Wait….Oh that’s right! I’m taking Spinel to funland.” Steven thought to himself as he stood up from his bed headed downstairs. 

“Ahh...A morning Saturday, god it’s up there on my favorite things in the world.”

“Oh! Good morning, squirt!” Greg shouted at Steven while watching Lil Butler with Amethyst.

“Good morning dad, you and Amethyst are still into that cheesy cartoon huh?” Steven chuckled

“Hey, it’s not cheesy! It’s an all time classic that your mother and I enjoyed.” Greg responded back with Amethyst nodding in agreement.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, I’m just going to wash up and get breakfast with Peedee.”

“K! Have fun!” Greg said while having deep interest in Lil Butler. “You want me to get you anything, Amethyst?” Steven asked 

“Yeah yeah, sure whatever.” Amethyst lazily responded since she’s also deeply interested in the classic cartoon.

Steven shrugged off Amethyst somewhat usual and unusual responses and went into the bathroom to the usual things like : 

Brush his teeth  
Take a warm shower  
And do his hair

After 10 minutes, Steven went out of the bathroom with a towel covering his lower half and found his dad and Amethyst still watching Lil Butler.

“Wow, they’re still watching heh heh.” Steven chuckled at himself while rolling his eyes.

Steven headed upstairs to dry himself a bit to get rid off the small wet spots. Then he dressed himself in his usual but unique outfit and put his pink organic jacket over his shirt, put his phone and his pocket and walked downstairs. 

“Leaving so soon already?” Greg asked

“Uh yeah, it’s been like 20 minutes.” Steven smiled

“Eh, alright, have fun! Tell Peedee I said hi!”

Steven nodded and went outside, walked down the steps, and went towards the best area on Earth, Beach City.

“Oi! Steven, want breakfast?” Peedee asked his half human friend

“Of course I do, you make the best hash browns, Peedee.” Steven claimed

“Yes indeed I do, now just wait up for a bit while I cook up these bad boys.”

“Alright, take your time.”

Steven pulled out his phone and checked his DM’s. He didn’t get that much recent text messages, the most recent person he texted was Spinel. Their conversations were about a lot of random things and definitely about how their detention punishment is finally over.

“Texting Spinel, huh?” Peedee asked while placing down two baskets of hash browns for Steven and himself 

“Well not really, more like reading over our conversation.” Steven revealed while smiling at his exchanges of words with Spinel

“Soooo you & Spinel, getting really along, huh?” Peedee questioned his best friend while clearly gesturing at something which Steven caught on quick

“I’m not exactly sure what you’re hinting at, Fryman, but Spinel and I are just friends.” Steven answered while acting dramatic

“With benefits?”

Peedee’s last question made Steven slightly blush, leading the two to share a laugh.

Meanwhile Connie and her friends are also having their own friendly conversation about...stuff. 

“Wow, like honestly, I can’t believe you went from dating Steven and upgraded to Johnny.” Maddy, one of Connie’s companions, claimed.

“Hey, don’t be such a meanie.” Connie teased

“Anyways, why did you break up with Steven?” Rachel, the other companion of Connie’s asked

Connie shrugged. “I guess my feelings for him just faded away, I don’t know really.”

Connie did noticed Peedee & Steven talking and munching down on hash browns which got her an urge to talk to them. “But that doesn’t mean we’re not friends though.” Connie randomly states while standing up from the table and set her eyes on the two of her classmates.

Peedee noticed and alerted Steven who didn’t want to deal with Connie’s shenanigans. “Hey guys! Mind if I sit down?” Connie obliviously asked 

Peedee looked at Steven for his answer which Steven nodded.

“Yeah, we don’t mind.” Peede spoke up for the both of them. It was quite awkward considering Connie and Steven are ex’s but Steven wasn’t mad about that thought he was disappointed that he was ghosted right after.

“So, what brings you here, Connie?” Steven questioned his friend...Former friend...he wasn’t quite sure anymore

“Oh I just wanna catch up on you guys since I feel like I’m drifting off from you guys.” Connie casually answered 

“No no, I feel like “we’re” the ones drifting off from you, so please, catch us up on your life.” Steven sarcastically suggested

“Yeah I actually feel the exact way heh heh.” Connie chuckled, clearly not catching on to the sarcasm.

“Any hooo, Connie, tell us about your high school experiences so far.” Peedee told Connie

“Alright! So basically, I am so glad to be dating Johnny-”. And so this conversation will be a long one.

Connie kept talking and talking and talking about her friends, Johnny, high school, grades, Johnny, and Johnny again. It’s been a couple of minutes which felt like a couple of centuries of her running her mouth. 

Peedee and Steven were bored out of their minds and did nothing but “listened”. Steven then felt his phone vibrate so he took his phone out of his pocket and checked his phone.

He received a text message from Spinel which he was glad for some reason. So at least Steven had something to do instead of listening to Connie so he and Spinel texted each other while Connie was explaining her stuff and Peedee face landed on the wooden table since he was practically killed by boredom.

Connie finally then noticed Steven was looking down at his phone and concluded that he was texting someone...Perhaps a girl?

“Watchu doing there, Universe?” 

“Huh? Oh, just texting someone….”

“And who’s this someone?”

Steven was asking himself why Connie wanted to know but he figured there would be no harm in telling her.

“A new friend I made through detention.”

“Oh really? What’s here name? Or or his, I’m not assuming.”

“Her name is Spinel, Spinel Fuschia.” Steven answered the curious question.

“Spinel Fuschia, huh? This is quite interesting…” Connie thought to herself 

“So you guys are planning stuff or something?”

“Uhh actually we sort of are, I’m taking her to funland and showing her around since it will be her first time going heh heh.” 

“Oh really huh? That’s uhh that’s fun.” 

Steven simply smiled and nodded in agreement. But speaking of Spinel….

“Hold I should get ready, cya!” Steven said while he got up and ran back to the temple

“Yeah I should get going as well…..People love their potato type food.” Peedee told connie while getting up and walking away.

Couple of Hours Later

Steven is getting ready for his NOT date with Spinel. He had already showered, did his hair, etc but the only thing left to do is...Pick her up.

Steven ran to the front door before Pearl stopped him in his tracks. “Wait a minute young man, where do you think you’re going?” 

“Uhh, I’m just showing a friend of mine around funland, that’s all.” 

“Oh ok, have fun.” 

“Alright, I’ll tell her you said hi.”

Steven grabbed the door knob and opened the door and ran outside to man's best friend….Lion!

“Huh alright….Wait her!? Steven you’re going on a date!?”. Pearl turned around and didn’t see a Steven Universe in sight.

Steven hopped onto Lion and basically teleported near Spinel's adress and Lion just like that left Steven to go back to sleep. “Ugh of course, the cuteball left me for sleeping.” Steven chuckled to himself while rolling his eyes.

Steven proceeded to walk to Spinel’s house in this nice neighborhood. After a couple of minutes of walking and walking, Steven finally reached Spinel.

He walked up the porch of her house and prepared a fist.

Knock….

Knock….

Knock…. 

The door creaked open and there was Fuschia, looking prettier than ever. “Wow, you really dressed nice for this date huh?” Spinel teased

“Aww glad you noticed, even though this is my usual style.” 

Spinel chuckled a bit which made Steven smile. “So shall we?” Steven asked

“Yeah, just hold let me put on my shoes so wait outside just a bit.” Spinel answered

“Eh, alright.” Steven said, sitting down on the porch waiting while going through his phone. The door began to creak letting Steven know that the adventure to Funland is on it’s way.

“Now, shall we my madam?” Steven chivalrously asked

“Yes indeed we shall, my knight in shiny armor.” Spinel chuckled while wrapping her arms around Steven’s left arm which alarmed him a bit but he didn’t mind since he took as a friendly thing. 

And just like that, the people defined by Pink are off to Funland

After a couple of enjoyable small talks and chuckles here & there, Steven and Spinel finally made it to Funland. For Steven it wasn’t anything new but for Spinel…..It was Magical. 

“Oh. Mah. Stars.” Spinel slowly said while having stars in her eyes

“Heh, magical huh?” 

“Eeeeyup.”

“Well anyways let’s get goin’!” Spinel shouted while running into Funland with Steven following behind

“So what’s in Funland?” Spinel asked obviously

Steven offered his hand, “Come along with me and we’ll see, won’t we?”

Spinel looked at his for a couple of seconds and took the offer. “To the ends of the world…”


	4. A Casual Day Part 1

“Man, Saturday was a fun night…” Steven said to himself while putting on his pair of socks.

Steven prepared for Peedee’s appearance so he can walk along him to school and seespinelandherbeautifulface. Steven immediately pulled out his phone and went into messages and sent a message :

Hey Spinel, I had fun last night 

A response shortly followed behind

UwU same, which we can do that again 

Maybe we can again but we’ll see lol

Steven & Spinel continued to text and text until he heard knocks on the door.

Wait I’ll see you at school, Peedee is here

Alright, don’t miss me too much boo

Steven read the last message and simply rolled his eyes and turned the door knob to reveal Peedee Fryman on the other side. 

“Huh, you look less tired than usual.” Peedee pointed out

“Yeah I woke up early….Don’t know why actually.” 

“It’s sort of out of your nature but life is filled with mysteries yet to be explored...If that makes sense.” 

Steven simply laughed a bit and put his backpack around his shoulder and just like that the two best friends go off to school.

While walking on the sidewalk to school, Peedee & Steven finds a way to start off a conversation. “So how did your date go with Spinel?” 

“Oh you mean my NON date with Spinel at funland? It went pretty well, I showed her games...She found a way to cheat...BUT overall, we had fun.” Steven chuckled to himself

“Did you stop her? I know how you hate people cheating...Guess Spinel has the “special” privileges huh?” Peedee teased 

“Pffft nah, in my book, no one has a special chance to che-” 

Steven response was interrupted from a honking off a car. “Huh, wonder who that is?

“Uhh let’s not worry about it, let’s keep walking.” Peedee deeply insisted

“PEEDEE! STEVEN! GET IN THE CAR!” A familiar voice shouted

“Ugh...god damn it….” Peedee thought to himself

“Alright this person knows our name, who is it?” Steven asked

Peedee simply sighed and told Steven who it was. “It’s my brother….Ronaldo….” Peedee answered with a small embarrassment

“Oh your brother? He can’t be that bad, let’s hop in shall we?”

“Wait let’s think about it, he may bother you about weird gem stuff, ghost stuff, anything supernatural.” 

“Yes yes indeed, but it’s a faster travel to school.” Steven fired back

“Well...Ok, let’s hop in.”

Steven & Peedee hopped into Ronaldo’s car and lord, did Ronaldo changed a lot…..His interest and personality didn’t but his life did.

“Sooo Ronaldo, how’s it been so far? Been awhile since we last saw each other.” Steven asked, trying to spark up a conversation. “Oh me? It’s been good, nothing too much, just getting big on SOCIAL FREAKING MEDIA with my ghost hunting videos.” Ronaldo answered

“OOOooOOOoOo nice nice, your ghost hunting videos are actually getting you attention, huh?” 

“What do you mean? It’s been getting me attention.” 

“U-uh...Right….”

Meanwhile with Connie and her poser squad…

“Ya know babe? I thought Steven was a prick since he managed to lose you but nah, he isn’t bad whatsoever.” Johnny chuckled

“Oh did I imply he was a bad guy? Huh, if I did, I didn’t mean it that way.” Connie said, slightly annoyed

“Like honestly, Spinel & Steven would make a cute couple.” Rachel randomly said

“Well they got good chemistry I must admit heh heh.” Johnny joined in 

Those comments somewhat provoked Connie which led her into saying, “Nah...I don’t see them working out for some reason….”

After a couple of hours of classes, Steven was in class, listening to the teacher running his mouth about things and stuff. 

Today was Indeed a Casual Day….

The Teacher has taken a student outside for the common “Let's talk about your grievous behavior” thing and just like that, Steven’s classmates took out their phones and did whatever they wanted in the meantime.

“Ehh...It wouldn’t hurt anyone….” Steven thought to himself while taking out his phone

He loaded up his phone and noticed that he got a few texts from Spinel….interesting….

Oi Steven you there??  
Yeah, why?  
How’s school going so far?  
Ehhh...It’s going alright, just a casual day   
Oh so it’s boring huh?  
Well I guess, yeah

Spinel took a few minutes to spice things up for Steven’s day…...And hers…..

Alright meet me in the hallway  
Uh why lol  
You’ll see <3  
Ok then

Steven didn’t know what she meant but figured is better than nothing. Besides, Steven already came up with a perfect excuse to leave class and it’s deadly case of boredom.

As soon as the teacher and the student walked in from the talk, Steven immediately raised his hand to get her attention.

“Yes Mr. Universe?”

“May I please use the bathroom?”

“Yes but fill out the hall pass on first then you’re dismissed.”

Steven grabbed the hall pass, filled out the time and destination and headed in the hall ways to meet up with Spinel.

As Steven was walking by, he saw Spinel leaning on the wall looking at him while smiling which in return, he also flashes back a smile.

“So you actually came huh?” Spinel questioned Steven

“Heh, of course I did, besides, I need something to kill boredom.” Steven answered

“Speaking of which, what are we doing in the hal-”

Steven was interrupted by a strong force pinning him against the wall behind him. There was Steven, getting pinned against the wall by Spinel who is shorter than Steven yet had strength. 

Steven simply gulped while he was in the nervous state

“U-uh Spinel, what are you doing exactly?” Steven nervously asked while staring eye to eye with Spinel who is blushing madly and has a seductive smile.

“You said you needed something to kill boredom, right?”


	5. A Heart-Beating Day Part 2

“I...Uh..What?”. Steven didn’t know what to say to the current situation? Issue? A Heart-Beating Day?

“Awww c'mon tiger, just be a bit flexible for me? Please?” Spinel cutely pleaded

“Well heh heh I’m afraid if I become a bit too flexible, I might break my spine.” Steven nervously chuckled 

“Don’t be smart with meh, now, Mistah Universe…” Spinel said while waiting for the right moment….

“I’m not trying to be smart, I’m just trying to be logica-”

Steven got interrupted by Spinel again. Except this time….Her mouth was all over his….

“What goings on!? She’s kissing me!?” Steven thought to himself while slowly & slowly enjoying the sweet moment 

Steven then pulled in Spinel a bit more and fully enjoyed the experience, “Betterkisserthanconnie” Steven thought to himself

Spinel then accidently slipped in her tongue but purposely didn’t take it out until Spinel pulled away from Steven, with saliva connecting the two.

“Wow, you’re pretty good at thi-”

Spinel was interrupted by Steven flipping her over and getting pinned against the wall. Then she felt her neck getting nibbled, kissed, & licked….

“Hah, I knew...I knew you would’ve enjoyed this…” Spinel slowly chuckled 

Steven stopped his sexual acts and responded with, “I might’ve enjoyed it but I will have heavy guilt because of this.”

“We’re eighteen so it’s perfectly fine.” Spinel said

“Not sure if that’s how it wor- Nevermind, we should head back to class…”. Steven gave up on his point which made Spinel feel powerful...a bit too powerful…

“Yeh, that’s what I thought….”

As they headed back to class on the same path, little did they know ...Connie has seen it all….

Connie stood there, shocked that her ex just made out with someone….Has Steven gotten over Connie because of Spinel??

Spinel had the sudden urge to turn around while walking and when she did, she saw a speechless Connie looking straight at her.

Spinel simply flashed a smile so in return, Connie waved and flashed a smile right back at Spinel.

“Huh….Maybe she isn’t that bad…” Connie thought to herself

Then…….Spinel stook up the middle finger which made Connie’s smile fade away slowly and her waving began to lose power….

“Hm? Is someone behind us?” Steven asked while walking to his class

“Oh no….Just had a feeling to double check that’s all.” Spinel answered while wrapping her arms around Steven’s left arm

“Hm..Alright. By the way, we have different classes this period ya know?” 

“Oh Sh!t! You’re right….”


	6. Overnight party

“Here, here, here, there…” Connie thought to herself while texting basically the whole school that she’s having a party on Saturday

“You sure this plan will work, Connie?” Rachel questioned her scheming friend 

“Uh duh, obviously Steven is going to come so he’s going to end up inviting Peedee and Spinel...Especially Spinel.” Connie jokingly snarked backed 

“ All of this over Spinel & Steven making out in the hallway?” Maddy asked

“Yeah, I never seen Steven acted like that and I was his first girlfriend. Besides, I wanna know if they’re a couple or not….” 

“They made out in the hallway, I think that says plenty, Connie.” Rachel pointed out

Connie laid back onto her bed trying to figure out Stevinel’s current relationship status. She than sprung up from her bed since an idea sparked in her head

“I could ask Peedee!!” Connie shouted

“Ask him what?” Maddy asked

“About Stevinel’s relationship, what else?”

“Stevinel? That’s the ship name you came up with?” Rachel questioned her friend

“Why not? I think it’s clever.” Connie chuckled 

Back with the Best Friends

“So, how was your day?” Steven asked while eating hashbrowns

Peedee simply looked at him, rolling his eyes jokingly and said, “The day just started but I say right now, it’s going well.” 

Bling

Bling

Bling

The notifications on Steven went off so he took his phone out of his pocket and read the following messages :

Come to my party today  
At 8:30, my house  
And bring Peedee

“Spinel texting you this early, huh?” Peedee teased

“No, no, I wish though….It’s Connie…” 

“Oh really? What did she need?”

“Eh, she wants us to go to her party at 8:30, although I may not go.”

“Oh c'mon now, we should definitely go besides, what else do we have plans for today?”

“I don’t know man...It’s Connie afterall, things could be akward between us…”

“Really? You’re still hung up on that, Steven?”

“No I’m not, it’s just tha-”

“Then prove it by coming to this party with me!” Peedee interrupted 

Steven was still debating with the thought but in the end, he decided to come along

“Eh fine, but we get to leave on MY terms if things gets weird, alright?” 

“Deal but I figured the man that created universal peace can handle a little bit of weirdness.” 

Steven got up to throw his trash away but Peedee stopped him in his tracks

“Wait before you throw your stuff away, can you do me a favor?”

“Uhh, yeah sure? What’s the favor?”

“You see….My brother is going to talk about horror movies and evolve it into a rant, yeta yeta, point is, can you come?”

“Alright but that’s gonna cost you a solid….”

“Fair...Fair…”

Meanwhile, Connie & Johnny and their friends are preparing the party but in Connie eyes, it’s a scheme to find out someone’s relationship status.

“Man, I can’t wait to find out….” Connie said out loud

“Connie, I think you’re taking this a bit too far?” Johnny suggested

“Nah, if anything, I didn’t take it far enough which is why we’re spiking up the drinks.” 

“Wait spiking up the drinks meaning what??” Rachel asked

“We’re just gonna add a small bit of alcohol to the fruit punch, genius plan, I know.” Connie answered

“That’s like….The oldest party trick in the book, spiking up the beverages.” Rachel responded back 

“Well the party is more than a couple of hours away, we can talk this through.” 

A couple of Hours Later

“Alright Ronaldo, we’re here to listen to your rant and the party is in 3 hours and 30 minutes away which plenty of time to talk but after, you promise to take us?” Peedee asked

“Of course Peedee, I will do anything for my brother after all.” Ronaldo answered

Peedee and Steven sat down, preparing to listen to the Bizarre information coming from the man that popular off of being Bizarre

“Anyways, I think that modern horror movies are ass compared to the glory days of horror movies in the 80’s….”. Ronaldo then continues to talk and talk, murdering Peedee & Steven with boredom and too much information.

“I can’t believe I’m listening to this for 3 hours and I lost track….” Peedee thought to himself

“Just a couple of hours away from the party….Just a couple….” Steven thought to himself 

Surprisingly, Steven and Peedee managed to power through Ronaldo’s crazy rants and now it was time to head out to the party. 

“Alright now that’s everything I have to say, any ques-”

“THE PARTY RONALDO! THE PARTY!!” Peedee shouted

“Oh right! Well lets goo!” 

The duo and Ronalo walked into the car, buckling up their seat belts, and just like that they hit the road and off they go. Steven felt his phone vibrating in his pocket so he took his phone out of his pocket and he got a text message from….Spinel?

Yo pinky, you going to the party?  
Yeah, why?  
Oh good, I won’t be surrounded by weird people, see you there <3  
K you too, also don’t call me pinky  
Why lol  
Let’s just say it’s a burden I had to carry throughout my life lmao 

Ronaldo took the duo to the final destination and it appears Connie’s house is actually an attractive considering there’s yelling, loud music playing, and more yelling. Steven unbuckled his seat belt and thanked Ronaldo, being the first one to leave the car to go to the party. Peedee was going to be the following until Ronaldo grabbed his arm.

“Aye, before you go we need to talk about something for a sec.”

“Ugh, what is it? Do you need me to record some of your ghost adventures or something?” 

“No, this is serious. I know sometimes we don’t exactly see eye to eye but stay safe alright? You’re my brother and I don’t need you to be accidently sipping beer because some fool poured in a bit of it into the fruit punch.”

“Al-alright, I’ll try….Thanks…”

Ronaldo simply nodded and Peedee went out of the car to head to Connie’s house for the party. As Peedee walked in to head up with Steven, he saw many people his age dancing around, shouting, drinking which he assume is fruit punch and overall, it’s an out of control zoo. 

“Huh….interesting.” Peedee said as he walked next to Steven

“Tch yeah, that’s one way to put it….” Steven responded 

As Connie was finishing up her conversation with some friends, she noticed the two most important guests to her party...Peedee & Steven

“Hey I’ll be right back, maybe, have fun!”. Connie ended her conversation with her friends and went to her other “friends” to talk to them. 

“Yo! Glad you guys could make it to my party!” Connie said while walking up to the duo

“Yeah, “wouldn’t” miss it for the world.” Peedee responded

“Besides, we didn’t really have anything to do to kill time.” Steven slightly chuckled 

“Well anyways yall should explore around meet some new people, well Steven you should I’m just gonna get to know Peedee better.” Connie told them

Peedee was somewhat surprised but Steven simply nodded and smiled at him.

“O-ok, well we should get going to know each other better I guess….” Peedee told Connie which she nodded in agreement. And boom, just like that, Steven is alone at a wild party.

Being a bit thirsty, Steven headed to fruit punch bowl and poured himself some.

“Oi! Steven bro! How’s life?”. Steven looked to his right and saw the source of the voice…..Johnny….

“U-uh, pretty good I guess...You?” 

“Man, life is a banger-”

“Talk normal please, you sound like a douchebag right now heh heh.” Steven jokingly interrupted 

“Alright alright you got me there, but for real, life is great especially having the best GF in the world.” 

“Huh, I bet….By the way the fruit punch isn’t tampered with is it?” Steven asked

Remembering Connie’s ridiculous plan, Johnny simply answered with, “Errr I wouldn’t worry about that, Connie is like one of the most cautious people in the world.”

Steven took a sip of his drink and continued his conversation with Johnny, getting to know Connie’s new love interest better.

But with Connie & Peedee…

“Uhhh sorry Connie I can’t say, besides, it isn’t really mine nor your business about their relationship.” 

“Cmon, you can’t tell me anything about their relationship? Not even if their dating or not?”

“Well I probably know the same amount as you do based off the naked eye. besides, what does it matter to you anyways? You’re dating someone else after all.”

“I know, I know, but I just hate the fact that Steven drifted off from me….Usually he would tell me these kind of stuff.” 

“And who’s fault is that? You didn’t talk to him after you broke up with him until you saw him in highschool.” Peedee snarked back

Connie didn’t believe what Peedee said, the plan is crumbling down but there’s still the punch that she added extra beer to. 

“Yeah, you’re right…” Connie falsely admitted. “How bout some fruit punch? I promise they taste super guud.”

“Meh, why not.”

Peedee took Connie’s offer and drunk the fruit punch.

1 cup became 2 cups then it transformed into a couple of more cups maybe a bit too much cups of fruit punch, causing Peedee’s head to ache a bit. 

“W-wow *hic*that’s some good fruit punch Connie…” Peedee said lazily with passion

Knowing her plan is turning on the right track she asked the same question

“So, you wanna tell me about Spinel & Steven and how their doing so far?”

“Ah-alright *hic*, I’ll tell you *hic* everything I know…”

Connie opened her ears up fully, tuning out other loud noises in the background, and prepared to hear the juicy information

“Fr-from what I see *hic*, Steven and Spinel *hic* are just friends *hic* that flirt a bit.”

“Wh-what!? Even I know that, is that all you know?” 

Back with Johnny & Steven

“Wow Steven, you’re pretty chill. For being someone ex, I figure you be some dick head….But I am sure as hell wrong.” Johnny chuckled 

“Heh thanks, I didn’t think too much of you. I figured you are a great guy if Connie loves ya.” 

“Same for you…..”

Johnny suddenly remembered that Connie did slightly messed with the drinks with beer. 

“Anyways….This punch tastes pretty good.” Steven pointed out while pouring himself some

“OH SHIT! DON’T DRINK THAT!” Johnny shouted, smacking the drink out of his hand

“Woah, the hell was that for?? Aren’t we on good terms?” Steven asked

“Yes we are but you see umm….I personally think that you should uh….As an athletic person, you should drink water instead of punch?” Johnny nervously replied 

“U-uh alright? Tell that to everyone in this party why don’t ya….” 

Steven then suddenly felt a force jump on his back with arms around his neck and he knew exactly who it was….

“Took you long enough, Spinel.” Steven chuckled 

“Err sorry, I had to do somethin’ but at least I didn’t make you wait for 6,000 years, right?” 

Steven and Spinel shared a laugh which caught Johnny’s attention. “Wow....They’re so cute together..” Johnny thought

“But golly I am sure as heck thirsty.” Spinel said while grabbing a cup before pouring in the fruit punch

Johnny quickly took the whole bowl of punch away from Spinel, pissing her off. “HEY! What’s the deal, man?” 

“O-oh Uh….I wanna drink all of this myself?” 

“But you just told me earlier that water is better than fruit punch.” Steven jumped in

“R-right, right I did. So I’m just going to empty this out in the sink so uhh have fun you love birds.”

Johnny headed to the kitchen quickly but steadily so he won’t make a mess. “Steven, that’s your friend right there.” Spinel teased

“Well I got to know him, turns out he isn’t a bad guy…” Steven replied

“I bet he isn’t but anyways, about the hallway and what we did…..” Spinel said while blushing

“Oh right…..At that time, I guess my wild side kicked in heh heh.”

Spinel suddenly hugged Steven and he hugged back since it’s natural of him. “Soooo, is there anotha’ way to activate your wild side?”

Steven simply gulped and said, “This is going to be a lllloooonnngggg party…”


	7. Curiosity Vs. Jealousy

Steven yawned loud but not loud enough to wake up the others. He then stretched and pat Spinel’s head then went back to sleep himself.

“Hmm she’s cute when she sleeps….” Steven thought to himself as he laid his head against the pillow

“Wait a minute…..”

Something clicked in Steven’s head...The party...Peedee off with Connie...Wait…

Steven sat up from his bed to examine the place he was sleeping in ...All of it was unfamiliar....

“Who’s place is this!?” Steven loudly thought in his head

Steven fully stood up from the bed but left the peaceful sleeping Spinel on the bed. He walked around the room, examining the items and pictures in the room until he heard the door creak.

Startled, Steven jumped back and prepared to summon his Shield so he can protect himself and Spinel just in case they got kidnapped.

The door fully opened and the person behind it was…..Ronaldo?

“You guys awa- Oh nice, you’re awake.” 

“Ronaldo!? You kidnapped us?” Steven asked

“What? Kidnap- no no no, you’re sleeping in my apartment.” Ronaldo revealed

“Huh that explains a lot….WAIT! No it doesn’t! Where’s Peedee? Does my dad know? Do my friends know?”

Ronaldo simply sighed and said, “Here’s what happened…”

Flashback 

“Alright alright Spinel heh heh, that’s enough, jesus.” Steven giggled 

“Ok ok whatever you say, boo.” 

“No but for real we should go grab Peedee and head back...It’s almost midnight.” Steven said

“Eh alright, this party is half lame anyways….” Spinel agreed

Spinel and Steven took a couple of minutes which turned into a couple sets of 10 minutes to find Peedee Fryman and they finally did.

“Yo Peedee! I finally found ya, we should head bac-”. Steven noticed something off about Peedee, he looked a bit exhausted than usual….

“You alright? You seemed...I don’t know the word….”

“You look like shit, Fryman.” Spinel jumped in 

“Ohh do I? I didn’t notice….My head hurts a bit.” Peedee yawned 

“Well anyways like I was saying, we should call up your brother to head back to our places.”

“Yep good idea, this party is sucking out my energy anyways…” Peedee agreed while pulling out his phone, going into his personal contacts.

Ring….

Ring….

Ring….

“Yo?” Ronaldo asked on the other side of the phone

“Sup….Can you pick us up? I’m tired as heck-” Peedee yawned, not finishing his sentence due to the lack of energy

“Yeah I can definitely hear it in your voice, don’t worry, I’m on my way.” Ronaldo said before declining the call

“W-well anyways...Let’s head out, my brother agreed to pick up us anyways….” Peedee said while heading for the front door

“You mean pick us u- whatever, let’s get going.” Steven said while following Peedee outside

“Right behind ya.” Spinel said 

Before Spinel & Steven could go outside to meet up with Peedee, a sudden voice stopped them. “Leaving so soon already, Universe?” Johnny asked

“So soon? Dude, it’s been like 2 hours and 58 minutes.” Steven answered

“Alright alright, you got me there again, stay safe!” Johnny told the duo

“Yeah yeah, you too…” Steven said while heading out with Spinel

Both of them met up with the lesser energy Peede, who was on the brink of falling asleep. “Well he should be here anytime….Anytime…..Anytime...Anytime….”

“Uhh Peedee I think we get the poin-”

“Anytime…..” Peedee interrupted before falling face down into slumber onto the lawn

Ronaldo car finally pulled up and the window on the driver side pulled down. “Get in you wild teenagers!” Ronaldo shouted in the dark.

“Alright! Be right there!” Steven shouted back while picking up the sleeping Peedee with Spinel standing there

Spinel & Steven buckled their seat with Peedee practically knocked out next to Spinel. Ronaldo checked the time and made a conclusion.

“Alright….Steven called your dad, your sleeping at my apartment since it’s pretty late...Very late for that matter.” Ronaldo ordered

“Err...Alright…” 

“Can I also stay as well? I can text my mom and tell her that I’m sleeping over with friends.” Spinel asked

“You sure? Ronaldo can take you home if ya like….”

“No no, it’s fine….It’s getting late anyways….” 

“Well that settles it, yall resting at my apartment….” Ronaldo concluded

End of Flashback 

“How’d you know the parts you weren’t therefore??” Steven curiously asked 

Ronaldo simply stared at Steven. “Anyways, Spinel also told me that you and her did something magical in a closet….So uhh yeah, good luck finding out what that was.” 

“Wait what?”

“Well I’m off to making breakfast so be ready in like 20 minutes.” Ronaldo said while walking out of the room so he can cook breakfast

Steven hopped back into the bed, next to Spinel, and went back into slumber….A 20 minute slumber….

19 minutes later….

“Psst...Wake up...Wake up Cutie….” Spinel seductively whispered 

“Nghhnnn...Not now Spinel, I’m sleeping.” Steven said while noticing his body feels heavier...Mainly around his waist. Steven fully opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw…..Spinel on top of his body

“U-uh, why you on top of me?” 

“Because I felt like it, besides, yew don’t mind right?” Spinel asked, teasing Steven

“I….I guess I don’t…”

“Yippy! It’s almost like riding a horsey.” Spinel stated out loud causing Steven to blush crazy which she caught on quick.

“OI!! Breakfast is ready!!” Peedee shouted from the living room

“Be there in a sec!!” Steven shouted back

With Connie & Friends

Connie went on to ramble about what happened at the party, especially about her plan failing miserably and being best friends, Rachel and Maddy listens to every bit but with Johnny...That’s a different story. 

“Connie, maybe we should leave them alone? Besides, it’s really not our business anyway….” Johnny suggested

“Hah, no, why would we do that when we’re trying to figure out how important Spinel is to Steven?” Connie asked 

“We’re?? Last time I checked, Spinel was the one that flipped YOU off which led you into this insane goose hunt.” 

“And for what reason? Because some girl Steven probably likes despises you?”

“N-no, of course not. I’m doing this stuff out of curiosity.” 

“Curiosity? More like jealousy….”

“Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I already have you Johnny.”

“You do but ever since Spinel & Steven were caught together...You’ve been worked up lately…”

Johnny finished up his point and headed to the front door until Connie grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving.

“Don’t forget, you’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to help me out on this stuff.” Connie pointed out

“Well in that case...I don’t wanna help you anymore….” Johnny replied back while pulling his arm back away from Connie

“Wait hold on, what are you saying?”

“....I think we should break up….”


	8. I need You for Studyin'

RING…

RING…

RING…

The bell had rang, alerting the teachers to dismiss their students to their next period & last period and for the hybrid, it was Science with Spinel so that’ll be fun…..for her….and for him.

Steven walked in class and noticed Spinel sitting at one of the desks so being one of her friends and being a nice guy overall, he took the seat next to her.

“So….How’s your day my good ol’ friend?” Spinel asked while Steven was sitting down next to her

“Well my day just started, you?” 

Spinel giggled out of nowhere, causing Steven to wonder what’s so funny

“What is it? Something funny?”

“Oh nothing...I just remembered a pleasant dream I had last time..”

“What was it about?”

“Ohohoohoho, I wouldn’t worry about it, darlin’.” 

Steven shrugged it off and opened his ear as soon as the Science teacher walked in….This is Going to be a Long Day…..

RING…

RING…

RING…

The final bell had rung, alerting the kids that it’s time to go back home for the day after 7 hours of educational yet toture experience.

“Ah ah, don’t leave yet, I dismiss you, the bell doesn’t.” The Science teacher told his whole class

“Then why do we have bells at all?” Spinel said under breath

After discussing a video the whole class just had watch for 40 minutes, they students were now free to go but they were pissed that the only thing that got in their way of leaving early was a 3 minute discussion of a useless video.

Steven packed up his things, wore his backpack, and headed for an exit to finally escape school until he felt someone hug him from the back.

Steven simply rolled his eyes and smiled. “What do you want, Spinel?” 

“Oh….I just need a simple favor that’s all…..” 

“Hm? What is it?”

“Ccccaaaannnnn you come to my house?” 

“Uh why?” 

“Because…..I need you for studying, that’s all…” Spinel answered while flashing a bright innocent smile

“Uh, alright but just hold up a bit, I need to let my dad know.” 

“Does anyone need to know though?” 

“Spinel, really? My dad and my uh….Mother figures will be worried sick that I’ve been gone for lord knows how long..”

“Alright fair fair…”

After a couple minutes of texting his dad, Steven got the improval to go to Spinel’s house although Greg doesn’t know it was Spinel’s house his son was going to.

“So what do you need help studying with anyways?” Steven asked while walking with Spinel

“U-uh….Stuff?” 

“Yeah but stuff like what?” 

“Like…….You’ll see, how about that?” Spinel snarked back causing Steven to chuckled

Spinel took the house key out of her pocket and unlocked the front door and revealed a nice living room, impressing Steven.

“Wow, sweet place Spinel.” Steven complimented

“Meh, I bet your house is better, huh?”

“Well technically I live in a temple but anyways we’re off track, let’s focus on you and your studying thingy.” Steven answered

“O-oh right, studying…..Let’s go to my room. By the way can I borrow your jacket? I’m a bit cold….”

“Yeah, sure.” Steven answered while stripping off his organic jacket

Spinel took Steven’s jacket and put on saw the amazement look on Steven’s face leading her into chuckling for a second.

“I take it I look sexy, huh?” Spinel jokingly asked

“Yeah, by far….” Steven said under his breath 

“What’s that?”

“Oh uh nothing, now about studying…..”

Steven entered Spinel’s room with her following behind and was slightly impressed by her room being mostly organized, more organized than Amethyst that’s for sure

“Woo, nice room Spine-”

Steven got interrupted by a force pushing him onto the bed and since Steven & Spinel are the only ones in the house currently….

“Hey, what was that for, Spinel?” Steven chuckled until he looked up and saw Spinel standing there, blushing and he could’ve sworn he saw Spinel licking her lips, giving him sexual vibes….

“For Fun….” Spinel finally answered


	9. I Need You Cause I love Ya'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I take the rein of this story

Steven gulped as he stared at his girlfriend, "uhh say what? Aren't I here because you need help with studying something?" He questioned, now having full sense on what was happening. "Nope, I don't remember saying that, but I will remember this~" Spinel smirked, she then got on top of his body and straddled his waist. Steven could feel his face heat up as a heavy blush settled onto his cheeks, which caused Spinel to laugh cutely, but also like a villain from a TV show. Spinel then leaned her face closer to Stevens face, her breasts were now touching his chest, and he could even smell her. Oh god why do I feel like a creep ?.... Steven mentally questioned himself, that was until he heard her voice. "Psst, hey Steven~" Spinel whispered suddenly, which snapped his train of thought back onto it's tracks. "Y-Yea? Wh-" Steven was interrupted when Spinel roughly locked her lips with his, and when he squirmed, his defensive kicked in.... literally. Spinel gasped when Steven pushed her away gently, and when Steven sat up a bit, she settled onto his lap. "Hey, why'd ya break the connection?~" Spinel asked cutely, however her smirk turned into a frown when she noticed that Steven was staring at his lap, and not moving a muscle. 

"H-Hey Steven, I'm sorry for taking things a bit to fa-" Spinel began to apologize, however she yelped loudly when her boyfriend flipped her onto her back. She was then pinned by Steven, and she couldn't help but lock her pink colored eyes onto Steven's eyes, his pupils were now diamond shape and a shade of pink was mixed in with his brown irises. "Are you mine?" Steven asked lowly, which made Spinel's body become heated from just his voice. "U-Uh wh-what?" Spinel stuttered, her face now flushed from just being pinned by her love. "Are. You. Mine?" Steven repeated his question slower, his voice had a more commanding tone as his right hand gently rubbed at her thigh before it came to grip her waist. "Y-Yes I am..." Spinel answered, her body slightly shivering from his touch. Steven then leaned down, his face near her ear as he whispered the following words "prove it~". He then began to leave little light kisses that trailed down from her earlobe towards the side of her neck, which made Spinel shiver again as she bit her lip to avoid making any noises. The neck kisses soon grew into something more, lustful, desirable, hungry, "S-Steven?~" Spinel finally whimpered out, which made her love stop his actions. "Yes Spinel? What do you need?~" Steven asked as he pulled away from her neck, adding a slight growl to the last part of his question. "M-More~" Spinel whimpered, feeling slightly disappointed from the lack of contact. Steven gave a low chuckle before he brought his face back up to Spinels face, "if that's what you want~" he smirked before kissing her deeply. 

Spinel immediately melted into the heated kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as Steven lowered his body down onto her body even more. His right hand continued to grip onto her waist while his left hand slowly trailed down her arm to become intertwined with her hand. Stevens tongue tangled with Spinels, the pair began to softly groan from the sensation, and it only increased when she began to grind against the male ever so slightly. He then pulled away ever so slightly, only to kiss her cheek, he then trailed the kisses back down to her neck, but this time he gave little nibbles in between his loving kisses. Spinel couldn't help but give soft little groans and whimpers from her neck being pleasured, her left hand becoming entangled within Stevens brown curly locks, her right hand squeezing his left hand as she gasped from her boyfriend nibbling on a certain spot. "Nnnn ahhh, S-Steven~" Spinel moaned out softly as she continued to grind against the male, wanting even more from him than just those neck kisses. Stevens grip on her waist ceased since it now started to travel upwards, his cold fingertips now grazing her stomach after he reached under her purple shirt, and Spinel knew exactly where he was heading. She then gasped when she felt Steven's hand rest on her chest, "f-fuck~" she sighed softly, feeling him play with one of her buds, her hand tugging at his hair a bit. Steven grunted at Spinels action, but that only seemed to excite the hybrid more, and he pulled away briefly to remove his shirt. Spinel bit her lip in anticipation as she watched him strip a bit, and her blush grew larger when she watched the male lift her shirt up, but not completely removing it since she was still wearing his jacket. Steven began to blush as he saw more of Spinels beautiful body, and his lustful hunger grew more as he leaned down closer to her exposed torso, and enveloped on of her nipples with his mouth. Steven could then only hear Spinels moans fill the air as his tongue swirled around her bud, he didn't know exactly what to do, but he knew to look for where to please her. Spinel could feel her body become more heated, more needy for his touch, which only increased tenfold when she felt something thick and hard poking her thigh. She couldn't help but let her hand travel down Stevens side, towards the hem of his jeans, her hand then clumsily attempted to unbutton his jeans. 

Steven had noticed this and pulled away yet again, only to help her out by removing his jeans entirely. Now the only thing separating them from each other was a few meek pieces of clothing, and empty air between the two, in which Spinel quickly discarded by roughly kissing Steven yet again. The lustful male returned her sign of affection with his own deep but passionate kiss. This time, Spinel wrapped her arms around his neck again as Steven cupped her face with his left hand, his right hand traveling downwards towards her pink and black plaided skirt. However he showed hesitation when he stopped his hand right on the hem of her skirt, Spinel noticed this and pulled away from the heated kiss, "Steven please, I need you, badly~" she panted while looking deeply into his diamond shaped eyes. Steven gulped and blushed harder, his hand gripped the hem of her skirt before pulling it down roughly, which made Spinel squeak out of surprise. Steven couldn't help but chuckle at her little noise, however that didn't stop him from discarding the skirt, along with her panties that he seemed to grab as well when he grabbed her skirt. Spinel shivered from the cold hitting her entrance, but she could help but moan softly when Steven gently rubbed at her thigh, the bulge in his boxers ached as he continued to tease his girlfriend. "Damn it Universe, just fuck me already~" Spinel growled as she tugged at the waistband of his boxers, which earned a low chuckle from the hybrid. "So needy, I want you so badly~" Steven smirked before lowering his boxers, revealing his large, throbbing cock to his girlfriend. 

Spinel blushed immensely hard from the sight of her naked boyfriend, but she couldn't help but smirk as her hand traveled down his body, and towards his thick rod. Steven shuddered and groaned when Spinel wrapped her hand around him, and he bucked his hips into her hand when she began to stroke him. "Mmmm Spinel.... p-please...." Steven hissed softly as Spinels hand began to stroke him at a faster pace, his hands gripping both of her thighs tightly as pleasure began to course through his body. "Please what? What do you want?~" Spinel giggled, finding her boyfriend's reaction adorable as she continued to stroke his cock, a bit of precum dribbled from the head. "L-Let me fuck you~" Steven growled, his dominant side beginning to take over once again as he stared at his cocky girlfriend, the pink tint of his irises began to develop further as they began to overtake his eyes. "Then what's keeping you?~" Spinel teased, her pink colored eyes staring intently into his diamond eyes, and just to excite Steven even more, she positioned his cock at her entrance before gently grinding against the head, slightly sighing at the sensation. Steven couldn't help but gasp, lust consumed his mind and he couldn't hold back any longer as he gripped her arm to yank her hand away. 

One second, Steven was staring intently at her, and the next, he was kissing her deeply before he positioned himself. The hybrid let a low moan escaped past his lips as his hard cock eased into Spinel, "f-fuck~" he whisper softly as the heat began to envelope him. Spinel gasped and moaned as she felt Steven slowly ease into her, her face felt hot as she began to slowly breath in and out, "S-Steven O-Oh sh-shit~". Everything felt to good for Steven, his desire to pleasure his girlfriend overcame any thought that popped into his mind, and his dominant side triggered his body to make him thrust. Spinels right hand gripped at his arm tightly, her left hand gripped at his right shoulder, and she couldn't stop the moans that escaped past her lips as Steven continued to thrust into her. The hybrid continued to rock into her slowly, but when Spinels moans became more audible, his thrusts began to increase in speed. "Ung, ahhh S-Steven, f-fuck~" Spinel moaned out, her voice muffled by hiding her face in the crook of his neck, her right hand now clawing at his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist. "Ugh....S-Spinel, y-you feel so good~" Steven grunted, he also hissed after feeling Spinels nails digging into his skin, but the pain only added to the extreme pleasure he was feeling. Spinel cupped Stevens face as he thrusted, and she then caught her lips with his, her tongue fighting with his tongue over dominance. The female only broke the kiss when she felt his cock hit a certain spot inside her, causing her to moan out loudly, "a-again Steven, do it harder~" she whispered in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Steven moaned softly from her words, from rocking his hips against her waist, and he decided to comply with her wish by increasing the strength of his thrusts while he returned to nibbling on her neck. The feeling of her neck being abused, combined with the feeling of her love fucking her hard and fast, she soon began to feel something building below her stomach. Steven could feel Spinel tighten around his cock, "Spinel, if you squeeze me like that, I won't last m-much longer~" he groaned, which was true, his end was slowly approaching. Spinel gave a breathy giggle, "I'm nearing my end as well Steven~" she admitted before moaning once again. Steven pulled away his top half from Spinel so he could gaze down at his girlfriend, he had completely forgotten the fact that her purple shirt was still rolled up over her chest, his pink bomber jacket was still clinging to her body, and he felt a sense of pride as he continued to thrust into Spinel. Spinel quickly sat up, which made Steven fall back a bit from her sudden movement, but he quickly moaned from Spinels hips moving in sync with his as she sat on his lap. Spinel groaned from the new position, feeling Steven thrust deeper into her, her legs rewrapped around Stevens body as she roughly pressed her lips against Stevens once again. "Sp-Spinel, I'm g-gonna-" Steven began to explain when he pulled his lips away from Spinels for a brief second, only to continue to moan even more. "I'm nearing my end as well, d-don't stop until you've made a m-mess~" Spinel moaned out her response, and just as quickly as she replied, the feeling that had been building inside her had exploded, and she released all over his lap while screaming "STEVEN!". The hybrid was caught off guard from Spinel suddenly releasing on him, and the sudden tightness around his cock sent him over the edge, and he throbbed as he released heavily inside her. "Sh-Shit you feel hot~" Spinel panted, and she could feel Steven rock his hips lightly as he emptied into her. After he was done, he fell backwards on the bed with Spinel still on top of him, both of them panting heavily from the experience, and after a little bit, the two of them gently looked at each other before sharing a tender and loving kiss.


End file.
